1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hollow metal doors and more specifically to a hollow metal door having a foam retained tapping structure, which enables door components to be rigidly fastened thereto.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A hollow metal door is typically lined on an inside perimeter wall with wood strips. Door components attached to the hollow metal door, such as a closer or panic bar are secured to the hollow metal door with fasteners threaded into the wood strip. Unfortunately, a wood strip absorbs moisture and will expand. Expansion of the wood strip will cause the hollow metal door to bulge, which is unacceptable. Wood strips frequently rot. A rotted wood strip requires the reattachment of the door component to an area of the wood, which is not rotted.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a hollow metal door having a foam retained tapping structure, which uses a tapping structure fabricated from a material stronger than wood that does not absorb moisture, or rot.